Snapshots: A Series of 100 Word Challenges
by NC Girl
Summary: E/O CHALLENGES: Each chapter is a COMPLETE, 100-word drabble based on a challenge word issued by Enkidu07 and OnyxMoonbeam. Many others participate, too. Chapters will be added as challenges are issued.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I was invited to join in on a challenge

Note: I was invited to join in on this challenge. It seemed like fun exercise… and it was! Here is my attempt- I guess this is a re-work of the final scene in "Benders." The challenge word was "shot."

By the way, this was originally posted last week. I'm reposting in this multi-chapter forum just to keep myself organized.

**Semantics**

"So, you're okay… right?"

"Yeah, man. I'm fine." Sam stopped suddenly and stared at his brother, a devilish smirk on his face. "Why? You worried about me?"

Dean slowed down long enough to send a glare over his shoulder, then resumed his pace.

"You _were_!" Sam teased. "Aww, man, I didn't realize you cared…"

"Look, I wasn't worried," Dean eminently defended. "I was pissed. You disappeared on me! And then I found out a family of Jethros got bored with Bambi and decided to hunt people. _Pissed_, Sam, not worried.

"Uh-huh."

"Just knock it off, man. My nerves are shot."


	2. Reunion

Note: I was originally speculating on what it might be like when Dean returns from hell, but I suppose it could be any reunion after a difficult circumstance

Note: I was originally speculating on what it might be like when Dean returns from hell, but I suppose it could be any reunion after a difficult circumstance. The prompt word was "tender."

**Reunion**

"Holy shit," Sam whispered in exasperation after he turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway, hands deep in his pockets. Sam's mug of coffee slipped to the floor, drenching the lower half of his jeans in hot liquid, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hey," Dean whispered, hesitantly.

Sam couldn't breathe; couldn't move. He just stood and stared for a long moment, his eyes wide with disbelief and jaw slack with shock. But when he finally broke out of his trance, there was nothing tender about the way in which he engulfed his brother and sobbed uncontrollably.


	3. Six

Note: The prompt word was "tender

Note: Two little drabbles came to mind for the word "Tender." This is the second one.

**Six**

Sam quickly lowered his head and turned slightly to the right as Dean walked past him toward the car. And just as Sam let himself relax, his brother suddenly stopped and took a step backwards.

Crap.

It came as no surprise, then, when Sam felt strong fingers grasp his chin to tilt his head toward the streetlight. More fingers probed the tender welt below his eye before he was released. Dean sighed and shook his head disappointedly.

"A _girl_ did that to you?"

"She was possessed, Dean!" Sam defended.

"Dude, she was six! Missing front teeth and everything. Find another excuse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gross**

Prompt: wrist

The pop was followed by a loud, frustrated cry two seconds later.

"Aaggh! You've got to be _kidding_ me!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted in alarm as he rounded the corner. "What hap-?"

And he froze.

Standing before him was his very pissed-off older brother, completely covered in thick, sticky, red goo. Dean lifted his hand, silver knife still clutched tightly, and wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"Man, if I knew that thing was going to explode like an engorged tick, I would have let you do the honors."

And suddenly Sam could no longer contain his laughter.


	5. Bribe

Prompt word: Hitch

Note: A very short tag to season two's "Usual Suspects."

**Bribe**

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam said in exasperation as he forced his brother's arm to his side and shoved him back toward the tree line along the road.

"C'mon, man, we've been walking for _hours_. I'm tired."

"Hours? Dean, it's been 25 minutes! Besides, Detective Ballard said the cops will be looking for us. Don't you think that trying to hitch a ride to the _police_ _impound lot_ might just draw some attention?"

"And I'm hungry," Dean mumbled under his breath.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "Make it to the lot without more whining and I'll buy you a grease-burger."

"Deal!"

9-7-08


	6. Scaretactic

Prompt word: Hitch (changed to "hitched" here)

Note: I wasn't sure if we were allowed to use a different form of the prompt word or not, so I am submitting this one as an extra/bonus, to be on the safe side.

**Scare Tactic**

Dean's breath hitched as the hiccup attack continued mercilessly. They'd tried every "cure" known. Except one. But really, how could you sufficiently scare a man who hunts frightening creatures for a living?

Then Sam had an idea.

"I'm going to the john," he said, as the waitress approached with fresh coffee.

He returned minutes later with his cell phone sandwiched in his hands and an urgent look on his face.

"Dean! It's that nurse from the job we had last month! Said she's two weeks late… and she wants to talk to you."

And just like that, the hiccups were gone.

9-7-08


	7. OffGuard

Prompt word: Spine

**Off-guard**

"Just do it, Sam."

"You're sure. You won't get pissed at me later?"

"Quit being a pansy-ass and just do it already!"

"Okaaay," Sam said cautiously, stepping behind his brother. He wrapped his arms around Dean's chest, locked his right hand around his left wrist, and widened his stance.

"Okay, Dean, on three. One..."

And suddenly Sam pulled up hard, taking his brother with him. The loud crack of Dean's spine announced success.

"Aaagh, Sam! You said on _three_!" Dean fumed, pulling away.

Sam smiled. "Feeling better, Quasimodo?"

Dean paused in thought.

"Huh. Yeah. That did the trick. Thanks, man!"

9-11-08


	8. Bruise

Prompt word: Spine

Note: just had the time to do two.

**Bruise**

Sam dumped ice into a towel and cross-tied the corners before turning to his brother, straddling a reversed chair.

"You don't want to lay down?"

Dean rolled his forehead along the chair's back. "Won't be able to get back up if I do."

Sam made a mental note to find the ibuprofen then slowly lifted the back of Dean's shirt, exposing the deep bruise along his spine. He lightly pressed the towel to the skin and winced in sympathy. After stretching the shirttail over the pack to hold it in place, he squeezed Dean's shoulder.

"Fifteen minutes, dude. No less."

9-11-08


	9. Never Mind

Prompt word: ravenous

**Never Mind**

Dean watched as Sam picked at his food. After a hunt, the guy usually had a ravenous appetite. Today he was lost in thought.

"Dude. You planning on eating that chicken or are you waiting for it to re-grow feathers?"

Sam's head snapped up. There was a long pause before he spoke, brow scrunched in confusion.

"What?!" he said. "What does that even _mean_?"

"You know, dead chicken. Wait long enough and… it could come back… from the dead …"

Dean trailed off. Sam continued to stare in silence, thoroughly baffled.

"It means 'eat your food, Sam. We're leaving in five.'"

9-15-08


	10. Rock On

Prompt word: ravenous

Note: I had a really hard time with this word! But I also had a really slow day at work so I wrote _two_ bad drabbles.

**Rock On**

"Well, says here, witnesses described it as a ravenous boar."

I dropped the Sunday comics and stared at Sam.

"In downtown Cleveland." I stated, just to make sure we were still talking about the same news story.

Sam sat back in his chair. "Uh-huh."

Damn.

"Okay, so maybe it _is _our kind of weird."

"Uh-huh."

"Crap."

I took a long swig of coffee and gathered the paper. "Fine. We'll go to northern Ohio," I grumbled. "A hunt south of the Mason-Dixon Line must be too much to ask in January."

"The Rock Hall is in Cleveland, Dean."

Well, there _is_ that.

9-15-08


	11. Confession

Prompt word: clammy

**Confession**

"What about that girl in Richmond?"

Dean grunted, then forced out a breath. "Talked about her cats non-stop."

"Okay, that red-head in Seattle? She was hot."

"Hands were all… clammy," Dean said quietly, then shivered.

Sam stopped to adjust Dean's weight against his shoulder, nothing his slurred speech and warm skin. "C'mon man, not much farther. Just keep talking and try to stay upright. I'll do the rest. Good drugs are in the car."

Dean nodded and Sam absently continued the distraction.

"So, you _ever_ meet a girl who could've convinced you to settle down?"

The reply was eventually whispered. "Cassie."


	12. HotDaze

Prompt word: clammy

Note: just a second one for fun

**Hot Daze**

John pulled Sam inside and sat him in an empty booth.

"Need some ice water over here, please!"

John suddenly noticed the distant look in Sam's eyes and felt the clammy skin of his cheek. He gently pushed his son's head below his knees.

"Just relax a minute, kiddo."

The waitress set a pitcher and towel on the table and John nodded his thanks absently. He soaked the cloth and draped it around the teenager's neck just as his oldest rushed through the doors.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked nervously.

"Just mild heat exhaustion. He'll be okay. We'll finish the prep work after dark."


	13. Cakewalk

Prompt word: Cramp

Note: I can't seem to just do one! Here's the first.

**Cakewalk**

"Aaaaggghhh!"

Sam swung the tire-iron through one of the advancing, pissed-off poltergeists before Dean's cry from the other room fully registered.

"Dean!" he yelled, ducking an airborne lamp before coming up to swing through another spirit. "Y'okay?"

"Leg cramp!"

Sam spun and dodged a chair before an ashtray slammed painfully against his hip.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" _Duck, swing, leap_. "Get your ass in here!"

"Hang on… ow-ow-ow"

"Dean!" (_slam)_ "Could use…" (_crash, swing)_ "…some help…" (_oomph!) _"…here!"

Finally, Dean appeared, blasted the last remaining spirit, and everything became still and quiet.

"Huh. Well, this was an easy job."

10-2-08


	14. Tight Fit

Prompt word: Cramp

Note: … the second of two.

**Tight Fit**

Sam opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him.

"What?" he asked drowsily.

Dean shook his head and refocused on the dark stretch of highway, smirking in amusement. "How you manage to fold yourself up like that, actually get some sleep, and not wake up with a cramp is beyond me, man. Why don't you just crash in the back?"

Sam sat up, stretched, and resumed proper shotgun position.

"_Where_, exactly? Between your trash, dirty clothes, newspapers, and duffle bags? There's more room up here, thanks. Smells better, too."

Dean glanced to the back, then at Sam. "Gotta point."

10-2-08


	15. Final Straw

Prompt word: flutter

**Final Straw**

Dean watched a snowflake flutter into his line of sight and settle on the windshield.

"Okay, that's it. I'm done." He yanked his keys out of his coat.

"What? Wait! Dean, we can't just leave."

"The hell we can't. Sam, we've been sitting here for hours and… _nothing_! I'm freezing and my stomach is doing cartwheels. I say we find some hot food, even hotter coffee, and come back tomorrow."

"But…"

"The spirit's been haunting this place for 14 years. It can wait another day."

Sam paused to consider.

"C'mon," Dean sing-songed. "I'll buy pie."

And Sam couldn't help but laugh.

10-8-08


	16. The Promise

Prompt word: flutter

Note: short missing moment from _In My Time of Dying_

**The Promise**

John sat in the wheelchair beside his unconscious son, watching him carefully; silently willing him awake. It had been two hours since the nurse brought him in, but Dean had yet to respond with so much as a twitch of his hand or flutter of an eyelid. Only machine beeps told the hunter his son was alive.

John rubbed a rough hand across his face as he let out a long breath, blinking to regain focus in his tired eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward to grasp Dean's bicep in a gentle and loving squeeze.

"I'm gonna fix this, kiddo. I swear."

10-8-08


	17. Forced Break

Challenge Word: Abrupt

Note: Changed to _abruptly_. And damn, this was a hard one!

**Forced Break**

It was only 3:15 in the afternoon, but Sam watched his brother struggle to stay focused. Sitting inside a coffee shop, pouring over the century-old reference book he "borrowed" from the University library, the length of Dean's blinks grew noticeably longer.

Suddenly, Sam reached across the table, abruptly closed the book under Dean's nose, and added it to his bag.

"What the hell, Sam?!"

"C'mon. We're going to a movie," he said definitively as he stood and headed out the door.

And when Dean discovered that Sam had managed to lift his car keys, he had no choice but to follow.


	18. The Crud

Prompt _phrase_: it comes on slow

**The Crud**

"_It comes on slow, but once it sets in, it'll hit ya hard. Trust me on this one. I've been in loopy-land for two weeks. It ain't fun_."

You look over at Sam blowing his nose into a well-used Kleenex before he refocuses on the laptop.

And you make a mental note to buy Lysol.

"_You two best lay low for a while. It's a matter of time before you get it, too_."

That's not what you want to hear. "Yeah, thanks Bobby. Take care of yourself, man."

A wet snort turns your attention to Sam.

"Yo, Phlegm-boy. Take some drugs. Get me sick and your favorite shirt becomes my snot rag."

10-19-08

Note: Okay, so it's a _little_ longer than 100 words… but I justified it by the fact that we had a prompt phrase instead of a prompt word (which was fun, I must say).

Also, sorry for the late post! We were supposed to post over an hour ago but if you could have seen the line of traffic I was sitting in for the past 2 hours…


	19. Busted

Prompt word: broken

Players: Many! Enkidu07 usually has the expanding team's roster on her drabble story. Some seriously talented folks playing this game!

**Busted**

His brother's distressed groan caught Sam's attention as he slid into the passenger's seat.

"Dean? You okay? You don't look so good."

The reply was weak and forced. "I think it's busted."

"What?" Sam twisted in the seat. "Are you sure?"

Dean delivered a sneer before closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the seat. "I think I can tell when something's broken, Sam."

Ignoring the comment, Sam reached forward. "Let me see."

"No!" he snapped, pushing away the approaching hand. "Back off!"

"Wow, Dean. Overreact much? It's just the tape player, man. We'll get a new one."

10-21-08


	20. Shake it Off

Prompt: broken

Players: Many! Enkidu07 usually has the expanding team's roster on her drabble story. Some seriously talented folks playing this game!

Note: I had time to write two for this word, so I did. :)

**Shake it Off**

One second he was beside you; the next he disappeared from sight. It didn't take you long to realize that your brother lost his footing and silently slipped down the icy embankment.

"Sam?" you whisper-yell. When he doesn't answer, you add a little more volume and a lot more desperation. "Sammy?!"

And you start breathing again when you hear the reply.

"Yeah."

"Y'okay? You bleeding?"

A muffled grunt is followed by a distinct "no."

"Anything broken?"

"I don't think so," he huffed, slowly standing.

You shake your head. "Well then, get your ass up here. We've got work to do!"

10-26-08


	21. Gifts

Prompt word: Skin

First of two drabbles

Players: So many! And growing!

Note: _Sorry for the delay in posting! It's been a crazy week and I fell asleep before posting time!!! The crazy week is also to blame for the fact that this is slightly longer than 100 words. It's my rough draft and I intended to work on it from here. Oh well._

**Gifts**

As the dimly-lit room slid into focus, Sam found himself looking at the Cheshire grin on his brother's face.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey yourself." Dean leaned forward in the chair. "'bout time you woke up."

"W'happened?"

"Don't remember? The ghost of Professor Plumb tried to kill you with a candlestick in the library. Knocked you out, anyway. Doc says you'll be fine; just wanted to keep you overnight for observation. We'll bust outta here at shift change."

At Sam's sigh, Dean picked up a brown bag from the floor.

"Here. Gotcha something to pass time."

Sam slowly pulled the items from the bag and blinked in confusion.

"A cheeseburger and… a skin magazine?"

"Well, the _burger_'s yours, anyway."

11/5/08


	22. Welts

Prompt word: Skin

Second drabble of two.

Note: _Again, this is slightly longer than the 100 words. I intended to whittle it down from here but the week got away from me. I'll have my act together next time!_

**Welts **

"What's on your jaw?"

Dean tilted his chin toward the rear-view mirror. "Where?"

"Right here, under your ear," Sam pointed to the equivalent location on his own face.

Dean ran his hand over the rough skin until he located the raised welt.

"Huh. No idea."

Suddenly, Sam reached over and pulled at the collar of his brother's jacket. "Well, you have three more on your neck, man. And, uh, you're pretty warm, Dean. Are you sick?"

"No! I'm fine," he said, swatting at the prying hands. "Back off, dude!"

Sam sat quietly for a few minutes before casually raising the next question.

"Hey, how old were you when you got chicken pox?"

"What are you talking about? I've never had --. Sonovabitch!"

11/5/08


	23. Word Games

Prompt word: combustible

**Word Games**

"Lighter fluid!" Dean yelled, forgetting where he was. Sam looked sheepishly around the quiet coffee shop, silently offering his apologies. It was early Sunday morning and the brothers were pouring over materials related to their latest hunt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam whispered harshly.

Dean didn't bother to look up, but happily answered, "Eleven letter word for flammable."

"Are you seriously doing a crossword puzzle?!"

Dean nodded as he wrote. Then cursed softly and feverishly erased. "Too long."

"Yeah, and two _words_. Try combustible, Webster."

"Huh," Dean smiled. "College wasn't a waste of your time after all."

11-16-08

Note: I know, it's sort of a lame way to use the word, and really, a lame drabble all the way around, but I had to use it because for the first time _ever_, I wrote exactly 100 words on the first go. ;)


	24. Bar Fight

Prompt: Belly

Note: first of two for this prompt word.

**Bar Fight**

"Sam, what the hell?"

Startled, Sam yanked the end of his t-shirt down, hiding eggplant-colored bruising across his abdomen.

Dean marched across the room and pulled it up again.

Sam sighed.

"It looks worse than it is."

"It _looks_ like someone used your belly for batting practice," he said, lightly touching the darkest areas.

Sam flinched. "It's _fine_. Really. That guy at the bar took a few good punches, and then I accidentally took aspirin instead of ibuprofen last night."

"Well, pack some ice for the road," Dean instructed. Then added, "And leave the bar fights to me for a while."

11/30/08


	25. Smooth Move

Prompt word: Belly

Note: second of two for this challenge word

**Smooth Move**

"Okay, big guy. Up an'at 'em."

With Dean's help, Sam rolled on the icy sidewalk, pushing himself upright, and wobbling slightly. His brother splayed one hand on his shoulder and the other across his belly to steady him.

"Whoa. Take a second here. I mean, your impression of Kristi Yamaguchi's double axel was impressive, but dude, the landing needs work."

Sam gingerly rubbed the back of his head, winching when he made contact with the developing goose egg.

"Double axel? What do you know about figure skating?"

Dean grinned. "Oohhh, Sammy. There was this hot girl in Michigan ­–"

"Never mind."

11/30/08


	26. I Know

Prompt word: Keen

Note: Takes place during "Home" (Season 1), sometime between their decision to go back to the house and actually getting there.

Also, I had a _horribly_ _boring_, 3 hour meeting this week. To make the time pass, I wrote drabbles. (Don't tell my boss.) This is one of three.

**I Know**

It was a habit he picked up as a pre-teen. Whenever Dean Winchester was anxious, he sharpened knives- whether they needed sharpening or not. And he'd been working on this one for an hour, pulling the blade through the filer repeatedly until it had a keen edge capable of slicing with minimal pressure.

Sam finally spoke up.

"Dean, it'll be okay."

"I know."

Sam waited. Dean continued sharpening quietly.

Suddenly, he stopped. "It's just a house, right? The _rebuilt_ version of ours, even. Right?"

"Right," Sam said, supportively nonchalant.

Dean resumed sharpening. "Still don't like it," he whispered.

"I know."

12-6-08


	27. Let Him Eat Cake

Prompt Word: keen

Note: I had a _horribly_ _boring_, 3 hour meeting this week. To make the time pass, I wrote drabbles. (Don't tell my boss.) This is one of three.

**Let Him Eat Cake**

It came out of nowhere.

"I smell cake."

Sam stopped in his tracks.

"What?! Dean, we're in the woods. Six miles from _anything_. You don't smell cake."

"I'm tellin'ya, man, I smell cake. Chocolate."

"Look, unless you're part bloodhound, or recently developed some freaky-keen sense of smell, you're hallucinating." Sam resumed walking.

"Uh, yeah… I don't think so."

Suddenly, Sam was on the ground, elbows pinned by Dean's knees, sides being patted down. His coat was then yanked open and a wrapped Hostess cupcake was pulled from the inside pocket.

"Cake," Dean said triumphantly.

"Seriously, how do you _do_ that??"

12-6-08


	28. Advanced Planning

Prompt word: Keen

Note: I had a _horribly_ _boring_, 3 hour meeting this week. To make the time pass, I wrote drabbles. (Don't tell my boss.) This is one of three.

**Advanced Planning**

"Sam, just sit your ass down for a minute. You just got clocked by a pissed-off poltergeist who apparently isn't exactly keen on the idea of you nosing around the house in the first place. Don't you think we should come up with some sort of plan before we storm back in there?"

It was a hypothetical question so Sam sat quietly. After a moment, Dean ran his hand along the side of Sam's head, pausing when his brother flinched.

"Yeah, she got you good," he said quietly. "C'mon. Let's get cleaned up. And no blood in the car, dude."

12-6-08


	29. Recovery

Prompt phrase: All of a sudden…

Note: I had a really crazy week when this challenge was issued and I simply couldn't get something together in time. However, last week I had a long and boring meeting. To keep myself from slipping into a coma, I worked on last week's drabble challenge… then put this together for the one I missed. I think I'm all caught up now.

Takes place shortly after Dean makes the deal, but no specific mention of any one episode or event.

**Recovery**.

Dean stared at the profile of his brother, sleeping next to him in the bed. Sharing hadn't been by choice, but Dean didn't complain. Images of Sam's gray skin and cold body were still vivid, but the close proximity helped. He closed his eyes. After a moment, he slid his hand to the side and gently covered Sam's, needing to feel warmth and life.

All of a sudden, Dean was startled out of his quiet thoughts with a mumbled question.

"Ya'holdin' m'hand?"

Busted.

Dean attempted to cover up the gesture with a soft snort, a roll to his side, and a seductively mumbled, "Rhonda…"

And Sam didn't buy it for a second.

12-8-08


	30. Saved

Prompt word: Raw

Note: Set during "Hunted" (Season 2)

**Saved**

He no longer felt the stiff rope fibers scratch the tender skin of his wrists, red and raw from his earlier struggles. His body was numb, his ears still ringing from the explosion, and he was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing all together, although the violently hammering heart inside his chest confirmed he was alive.

_No, no, no, no_… his mind screamed as he struggled to pull in air.

Suddenly, a hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder and squeezed. And the husky voice he desperately needed to hear whispered his name with exhausted relief.

"Dean."

And suddenly he could feel again.

12-14-08


	31. Comfort

Prompt word: Local

Note: _This_ week, our computers were down for half the day at work. As a graphic designer, there isn't much I can do without my computer… except work on this week's challenge. This is one of three.

**Comfort**

Dean froze as Sam stirred on the bed beside him, scooting backwards until his back connected with Dean's hip. Still asleep, he settled quickly and became still. Dean resumed reading.

Being the new kid at the elementary school, Sam had been bulled by a gang of local boys at the bus stop for a week before Dean found out and put an end to it. They'd been older and bigger than Sam, but easily intimidated by the high schooler. Still, Sam was shaken. So if it took a few more nights of sharing a bed with the kid, so be it.

12-18-08


	32. Saving Face

Prompt word: Local

Note: _This_ week, our computers were down for half the day at work. As a graphic designer, there isn't much I can do without my computer… except work on this week's challenge. This is one of three.

**Saving Face**

"Dude, I did _not_ pass out."

Dean was defiant, but Sam continued to push.

"Oh, yeah? What, then? You just decided that this bathroom tile looked particularly comfortable? Decided to stretch out, catch a catnap?" he said, helped his brother to his feet, then steadied him.

Dean cradled the half-bandaged, stitched-up arm close to his side.

"I must still have some of that anesthesia in my system. I'm just tired; lost my balance."

"_Yeah_, I'm sure that's it. Even though they used a local anesthetic."

Dean huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Just shut your hole and help me change this bandage."

12-18-08


	33. Relief

Prompt word: Local

Note: _This_ week, our computers were down for half the day at work. As a graphic designer, there isn't much I can do without my computer… except work on this week's challenge. This is one of three.

**Relief**

For the third time in 15 minutes, Dean turned quickly and gasped.

"Okay, that's it." Sam closed the laptop and moved over to his brother. "Sit. Put your head down on the table."

"What? You're crazy! I'm not-"

"Now," Sam demanded, pushing Dean gently before briskly rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Hey! Don't- ohh. I … uh…ohhh…"

Sam smiled as he worked the tight muscle along his brother's neck, obviously providing much needed relief.

"Wh'r'd you learn how t'do'at?" Dean slurred happily.

"Jess and I took a workshop at the local community college one summer."

"Dude, I love you."

Sam laughed.

12-18-08


	34. Sick Day

Prompt Word: Thermometer

Note: one of three unrelated drabbles for this challenge word.

**Sick Day**

Dean caught up with Sam at the local library. It had been a long couple of days, so he wasn't surprised when he walked into the otherwise deserted reference room and found his brother - head on the table and drooling on a book.

But any plans of embarrassing the kid were shelved when Sam didn't stir despite Dean's un-stealthy approach. He lightly touched exposed skin on the back of Sam's neck and didn't need a thermometer to tell that a fever had set in.

Dean grabbed his brother's shoulders and gently shook.

"C'mon, man. Let's call it a day."

01/11/09


	35. Public Radio

Prompt: thermometer

Note: one of three unrelated drabbles for this challenge word

**Public Radio**

The driver's door opens and Dean leans into the warmth.

"This is it. Let's go."

You join Dean at the trunk, zipping your coat and flipping the collar against the bitter wind before grabbing supplies. Dean slams the trunk and shivers violently.

"Sonovabitch! It's gotta be 20 degrees out here," he griped, marching toward the burial grounds.

"Twenty-two," you say absently. "Seventeen with wind-chill."

Dean vaguely glances at you.

"You a human thermometer now?"

You smile. "No, that's what the guy on NPR said while I was waiting on you."

Dean stops dead in his tracks.

"You turned _my_ radio to _NPR_?"

01/11/09


	36. Childhood Disease

Prompt word: thermometer

Note: one of three for this challenge word.

**Childhood Disease**

The beep woke him.

"Wh'are ya'doin'?"

"Sorry, man. Go back to sleep."

Sam raised up on one elbow and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "What was tha'noise?" he asked groggily.

"Just this yuppie thermometer you bought. Who ever heard of taking a temperature in your ear? Mouth or ass—that's how it's always been done."

Sam decided not to comment and fumbled for the lamp. "Are you sick?"

"Maybe," Dean sighed. "I might have caught something from those rug rats at that school."

When the light came on, Sam could see the red welts covering Dean's arms and face.

"Oh…crap."

01/11/09


	37. Anguish wrench

PROMPT: wrench (or a form of wrench)

NOTE:: takes place during _All Hell Breaks Loose._

The late posting is due to a power failure last night.

**Anguish**

The heart-wrenching cry stopped me dead in my tracks. One word, one syllable, carried so much emotion and anguish I had to take a moment to collect myself before turning around.

I quickly backtracked several hundred feet on numb legs, with a heavy heart, knowing too well what awaited me upon arrival, yet still unprepared for reality. Gravity took over and I dropped heavily to my knees beside Dean, still clutching the body of his brother and quietly sobbing.

Wordlessly, I laid a heavy hand on Dean's neck and squeezed gently, pushing aside my own emotion to deal with later.

And I waited.

01/18/09


	38. Support

Prompt Word: Nausea (or some form of the word)

Note: First of three special challenge entries in honor of Enkidu07's birthday. (Happy Birthday!)

See special note below.

-

**Support**

Dean crawled over to his brother, curled on his side and struggling to breathe. Laying a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, he ducked to see his face.

"You in one piece?"

"Gonna be sick," came the frantic and pain-filled reply.

Dean quickly repositioned himself to help Sam up and supported him through the process of emptying his stomach into the grass. It caused Dean to feel a little nauseous himself.

Completely spent, Sam collapsed against his brother who lightly ran a hand along Sam's belly, then ribs, checking for injury. The flinch, yelp, and moan confirmed his fears.

"Hospital, dude."

-

1/23/09

A/N: Special challenge was to use this week's prompt word plus one of Enkidu's favorite story elements (element list was provided by Onyx Moonbeam). This one incorporates a rib injury.


	39. Work Week

Prompt Word: Nausea (or some form of the word)

Note: Second of three special challenge entries in honor of Enkidu07's birthday.

See special note below.

-

**Work Week**

It was unusual for Dean to complain of nausea, so when he did, then asked Sam to drive, his brother took notice.

Technically, this was Monday night.

And after Dean jolted awake 45 minutes later and yelled, "Pull over now!" Sam made the decision to call it a night.

Or rather, a Tuesday morning.

Dean's raging fever caused delirium and kept Sam hopping as he fought to keep it below 104. When it finally broke, Sam couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry, so he did both.

That was Thursday night.

Today, two exhausted brothers work on recovery.

Thank God for Friday.

-

1/23/09

_A/N: Special challenge was to use this week's prompt word plus one of Enkidu's favorite story elements (element list was provided by Onyx Moonbeam). This one incorporates Sick Dean and a Fever._


	40. Breaking the Ice

Prompt Word: Nausea (or some form of the word)

Note: Third of three Special challenge entriesin honor of Enkidu07's birthday.

-

**Breaking the Ice**

One second he was an arm's length away. The next, he was gone. Who knew the snowy field was actually a frozen pond?

_Mostly_ frozen, anyway.

With a strangled gulp of air and a weak cry, Dean surfaced. "Sam-"

You drop to your belly and scoot to the edge of the ice, grabbing his collar before he disappears again. A bystander yells, "Hold him! (like you wouldn't) Help is coming!"

You wrap shaking arms around his upper torso, lock your hands against his chest, and push back sudden nausea before whispering, "I've gotcha."

And you focus on keeping his head above water.

-

1/23/09

_A/N: Special challenge was to use this week's prompt word plus one of Enkidu's favorite story elements (element list was provided by Onyx Moonbeam). This one incorporates Hurt Dean and the word Torso._


	41. Uncomfortably Numb

Prompt word: Numb (plus bonus challenges for Supernoodle's birthday)

Note: I feel like I need to apologize. I just got the challenge (6:00 Sunday) so this was thrown together quickly. And it shows.

**Uncomfortably Numb**

He was walking the thin line of consciousness, keenly aware of the pain in his right leg. It was this increasing intensity of pain that kept him from slipping back into the comfortable abyss. He struggled to remember where he was. All that registered was the throbbing below his knee. He groaned.

"Dean, you awake?" Sam sounded calm. Good sign.

Dean opened his eyes and blinked. Car. Right. Post job… Sam's driving…

Without thinking, he pushed himself upright and…

"Aaahggh!"

"What the—" Sam regained control of the wheel. "What's wrong?"

"Leg," Dean gasped, "fell asleep… blood returning… and arm's _completely_ numb…"

02/01/09


	42. One Word

Prompt: graze

Note: takes place immediately following the pilot, although no real spoilers for the episode itself.

**One Word**

Sam hadn't uttered a word since leaving Palo Alto. A casual glance confirmed that he was still staring out into the darkness, but when the light from a passing car illuminated the interior, Dean could see wetness on his brother's face. Reality had finally set in, hitting hard, shattering Sam's earlier composure.

Instinct took over. Dean reached out and, with slight hesitation, softly grazed the back of Sam's head with his palm. Four years of separation could not negate a lifetime of closeness.

"We'll stop for the night at the next exit."

He was satisfied with the hoarse, one-word reply.

"Okay."

2/8/09


	43. Pick Me Up

Prompt word: Melt

Apology: I_'ve been out of the loop for a while (real life and all) and I'm out of practice. This actually goes over 100 words by a bit, but I just couldn't find a way to cut any more. I'll get back in the groove soon._

**Pick Me Up**

They had 16 hours to reach New Orleans; no time for extended breaks. It was Sam's shift behind the wheel, but despite the reprieve, Dean couldn't relax. At 7 a.m., the heat was already oppressive.

Sam returned from the convenient store and slid back into the driver's seat.

"Here."

Dean jumped at the cold. "What's this?"

"Breakfast."

"An orange Push-Up?"

Sam shrugged. "It's _orange_. And cold. Besides, they were your favorite, right?"

Dean blinked. "Yeah. They were. You remember that?"

There was confusion behind Sam's smile. "Well, yeah. You're not the only one who paid attention to his brother, you know." He nudged Dean with his elbow. "Better eat that thing before it melts, man. It's a bitch to clean-up."

3/1/09


	44. Rush

Prompt word: Shudder

Note: takes place during Season 4, eps. 1

**Rush**

Dean can't hold on any tighter, but that doesn't stop him from trying. Four months up here was 40 torturous years below, but now he only wanted to focus on the fact that he's back with Sam and everything, so far, seems relatively okay. Dean scrambles to envelop even more of his brother within his embrace.

Sam is shocked and overwhelmed. Four months of numbness shatters the moment he feels Dean's arms lock around his back. Colors and feeling and warmth all return at once. Sam takes an involuntary, shuddering breath, stifles a sob, and holds on tight.

Oh, God. Dean is back.

3/15/09


	45. Insult to Injury

Prompt: Light

**Insult to Injury**

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Dean said, blocking his brother's attempt to sit up. "Just stay there a minute."

Giving in, Sam gingerly touched his jaw and groaned behind closed eyes.

"What hit me?"

Dean chuckled. "The waitress. She punched your lights out with one swing, dude."

"And I'm sooo sorry," the buxom woman said as she arrived with a bag of ice, settling it along Sam's jaw. "It was meant for him." She nodded toward Dean before throwing a scowl his way. "Guess I've got bad aim."

Sam glared at Dean, then sighed heavily. He would ask, but he didn't really want to know.

"What'd you say?"

3/22/09


	46. Happy Drugs

Prompt: Fade

Note: Posted late due to being at a conference all weekend.

Warning: Takes place immediately following "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things." (Season 2)

**Happy Drugs**

Dean couldn't suppress the laugh.

"You should see yourself," he chuckled. "You look like a giant bobble-head."

Sam glared at him and mumbled something in disgust which only made Dean laugh again as he leaned forward and patted his brother's good arm.

"C'mon, Sam, don't fight it," he encouraged. "Just let the drug do its thing. Fade away into LaLa Land and you'll be waking up to a uniquely-decorated cast before you know it."

Sam groaned and tried to flip him off, but seemed to have lost his fine motor skills.

"Yeah, it's a losing battle, dude." Dean chuckled. "Night-night, Sammy."

3/30/09


	47. Together Again

Prompt: Splinter

Note: Takes place during "Hunted" (season 2)

**Together Again**

The explosion from the back room created a violent spray of splintered wood and plaster. Dean ducked as far as the ropes would allow and released a muffled scream of panic, desperation, and fear.

As the debris settled into silence, he became dizzy with despair and deafened by the pounding of his own heart ­until he heard the scuffle, the thud,…and finally, the pattern of familiar footsteps which loosened the clamp around his chest.

But it was the feel of a casted hand, dropped heavily onto his shoulder and followed by a gentle squeeze, which allowed Dean to breathe again.

4-30-09


End file.
